denpakyoushifandomcom-20200214-history
Storyline
'Higashi Shinmei High School Arc (Chapters 1-2)' To kick off the story, Kagami Junichirou is forcibly hired to work as a teacher at Higashi Shinmei thanks to his sister, Kagami Suzune. Here, he is scouted out and hired by Hiiragi Koyomi to come work at her private Ichou Acadamy after witnessing him teach a few of his students, Minako Kanou and Miho Kitou, in his bizarre otaku ways. 'Ichou Academy Branch Campus Arc (Chapters 3-51)' Junichirou is brought to work for a semester at Ichou Academy’s branch campus. Here, he reforms several stray students who had lost their way in life and spends his free time focusing on his otaku hobbies. *'Kiriko Shikishima Arc (Chapters 4-6)' – Junichirou comes across a student who is threatened with expulsion by the student council president, Makina Momozono, due to breaking a rule that disallows both going to school and working a part-time job. *'Seijuurou Nanami Arc (Chapters 7-11)' – Junichirou meets an aggressive student who lost his goal in life to become a professional baseball player. *'Chinami Kanan Arc (Chapters 12-15)' – Junichirou learns of a student who forces herself mute due to the hatred of having a voice that sounds like an anime character. *'Sachiko Tanaka Arc (Chapters 16-20)' – Junichirou discovers that the first of the two truant students from his homeroom is someone who stays in her house to continue writing her manga. *'KEC University Arc (Chapters 21-26)' – Having been scouted out by an old friend of Junichirou, Toune Yamato, he is temporarily fired from Ichou Academy to work at KEC University towards the creation of the Doraemon Door. Here, he meets Mukyou Reiko; a freshman student from Ichou Academy’s main campus who was brought to KEC as a one-day intern by Koyomi. *'Kuramochi Madoka Arc (Chapter 27-33)' – Having returned to Ichou Academy, Junichirou meets a student who is set to take over the game company of a video-game he was trying to buy at the time; learning that she is being forced into a political marriage with Hell Gates to combine both of their companies. *'Araki Koutarou Arc (Chapters 34-40)' – Junichirou discovers the second of the two truant students from his homeroom; a male cross-dressing hikikomori who had been Junichirou’s gaming partner on an MMORPG, “Ouroboros.” *'Nishikujou Matome Arc (Chapters 42-44)' – Junichirou comes across a wayward ghost that is unable to depart to the afterlife. *'Mimori Kichou Arc (Chapters 46-48)' – Junichirou is met with by a student from the main campus; a reporter of the academy’s newspaper club who writes articles that cause many teachers to leave Ichou Academy. Junichirou being her next target. 'Summer Vacation Arc (Chapters 52-72)' With the school semester over, Junichirou decides to spend his free summer vacation time solely on his otaku hobbies, but ends up getting side-tracked several times as he realizes that a teacher’s job is never free. *'Komiya Twins Arc (Chapters 54-62)' – Junichirou gets caught up in a story between a pair of twin sisters, Taki and Nagaru Komiya. One being a delinquent gang leader while the other is an idol singer. *'Training-Camp Arc (Chapters 65-67)' – Koyomi sets up a training-camp at the beach; creating an event for Junichirou and the branch students to conquer the hotel they were staying at to see if they are ready for transfer to the main campus. *'Tokisaka Tomoya Arc (Chapters 68-70)' – An old friend of Junichirou returns from traveling around the world; having become a teacher as well. 'Start of the New Semester Arc (Chapters 73-82)' With the start of the next semester at Ichou Academy, Junichirou comes to a disagreement with its principal, Hiiragi Arisu, over her philosophy of prison teaching and challenges her for the principal position. Here, Junichirou gets himself ready for the transfer over to the main campus; taking along several of his branch campus students. *'Mukyou Reiko Re-Introduction Arc (Chapters 73-78)' – At the start of the semester, Reiko turns up in Junichirou’s classroom; hiding from Shirakawa Nami who has been looking for Reiko to drag her back to the main campus. A disagreement between Junichirou and Arisu ensues, and forces the two, Reiko and Nami, to play a basketball game to see whose teaching methods come out on top. *'Akatsuki Subaru Arc (Chapters 79-80)' – A main campus student shows up at Junichirou’s homeroom; wishing to be transferred into his class. *'Election Arc (Chapters 81-82)' – The students of the branch campus are left with the power to vote for who they think should be the five students that follow Junichirou to the main campus to partake in the SS group war. 'Main Campus Group War Arc (Chapters 83-present)' Having been transferred over to the main campus of Ichou Academy, Junichirou is now thrust into a group war between his Team Silver Core followers, and the students of the main campus to gather them all under his rule to reach the “SS” rank which would allow Junichirou to take over as the academy’s principal. *'Titan Arc (Chapters 83-87)' – To kick off the SS group war, Junichirou enters him and his chosen students half-way into a soccer match against Todoroki’s Titan team who was previously beating Reiko and Nami’s White Princess team into submission. *'Noble Garden Arc (89-92)' – Junichirou plays in a game of water polo against team Blue Corps’ Kuujou Daiki to revoke the expulsion of Uekusa and her Noble Garden team. *'Legends Arc (94-present)' – In need of a commercial video to spread Silver Cores influence across the main campus, Junichirou approaches Kisaragi’s idol band, The Legends; challenging them to a seduction match to see who can seduce more women; them, or Junichirou’s Silver Core.